


The Twin's Tale

by Pupmon1



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Knight Twins AU, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: The knight twins' struggle to find their way out of the trials their lives have become.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Twin's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is connected to a tumblr blog called 'knight-twins'. If you want to know about the down time between chapters, check it out.

White stretched the sleep out of her limbs and pulled her breastplate down slightly. She was tired but her body didn’t care. She was awake and there was no changing that. Hence why she was dressed as the sun just barely peeked over the trees, why she was wearing armor and had a rapier by her side at the same time most would only begin to wipe the sleep from their eyes.

She had a busy day, dress and worship were done, now for breakfast, then mail and off to work. She trotted down the old wooden stairs and down into the kitchen. For a moment she looked through the cupboards. Beer...beer...beer…wine...a bottle of champagne? What a weird thing to have in a tavern…

She snorted and pulled open one of the small cupboards in the corner, grabbing a shaker and protein powder. To the fridge for milk and after a bit of tired shaking she had a tasteless, bland protein shake. She wasn’t happy to down it, but it’s all she could have.

For a moment White considered adding a dash of alcohol, help the taste. She shook her head.  _ ‘No no, this isn’t a good time.’ _ She had places to be, people to help...can’t start the day with alcohol.

She idly shook the shaker as she walked out of the kitchen and into the bar. Hops was dozing in a stool behind the bar, he was the only soul ever awake when she awoke. White huffed in amusement and flicked his forehead.

Hops jerked and at up, blinking heavily before looking up. “Hmm--? Oh… White.”

The mercenary waved before plopping down on a stool at a bar. “Mornin’ Papa Hops…” she said with a chuckle. “Startle you?”

The large man laughed and shook his head. “You? Startle me? Never.” White just shook her own in turn and watched as he ducked under the bar. He placed a few letters on the bartop and smiled a little. “Here ya go, the mail.”

White grabbed the letters and sipped on her shake as she looked over them. A love letter...wonderful. Someone wanting training...tuck that away as a paying job.  _ ‘Wait... a letter from a castle?’ _

White set down her shake and focused completely on the letter. She ripped open the letter, two pieces of paper. One taped shut. She shrugged and flipped open the other page.

**Dear White Choco,**

**I hope your self-exile from our order is making you happy. I am not sure if it is still an exile as I saw you last week, but regardless, I will write to you as if I have not.**

White groaned and shook her head. “Get on with it…”

**I have found something you might find interesting, old friend. Something you will want to see. Enclosed with this letter is a summary of several reports we have been getting from the northern border. You may find something familiar there. Apologies if this ruins your day off, but it is important.**

**" -Pistachio**

White blinked in confusion and grabbed the sealed letter. She gently pried the seal off and opened the paper. She scanned over the words on the page. A knight running people away from the old pinata kingdom border. The only consistencies in the report were the sightings of a thunderstorm, and a knight in black armor.

The mercenary stopped. Black armor?  _ ‘It has to be them, right?’ _ That was always their thing, white armor on duty, black armor off, they were too aware of their image to not wear armor going out...and the lightning. Just like before. White sighed and closed her eyes. She needed to look at it, she needed to know.

“Hold my mail for a while, Papa Hops, I’ll be out for a bit.” White put down her shaker, folded up the report to stuff in her pocket, then she hopped to her feet.

“Big job, White?”

“Nope, something more important.”

Hops blinked in confusion but stayed quiet as White darted out of his tavern. She didn’t feel like explaining. She had to go, she had to find him.

* * *

White followed the summary report, looking between the landscape report and her surroundings. Things were starting to look about right, now she just needed to find the ruined fort that was constantly mentioned…there! She could barely see in the dim light of a cloudy morning, but there, on a hill, she could see the rising stone walls.

For a moment, she looked at the report. The knight was aggressive, they attacked on sight.  _ ‘Alright, so she had to be sneaky then.’ _ She finally tucked it away and lowered her stance. The grass was dead and dry, but if she stepped quietly enough it would make little sound.

She crept up the hill incredibly carefully. She was nervous, but she focused on her goal. Just approach like she would a golden foxbat, slow and careful.

White made it up to the stone walls and looked up at it. Cracks etched through the stone, but this wasn't her entrance. The walls are too tall to climb, and potentially too unstable. She carefully moved along the wall, keeping her head down.

Turning a corner she found it...a pile of rubble stacked up to fill a hole in the wall. She looked up at the pile and nodded.  _ ‘Yeah, yeah that's the way up.’ _

White put her hands on the rough stone and carefully climbed the pile. She moved slowly, making sure each footing and handhold was stable before pushing to the next one. She froze any time a peddle skipped down the pile, but every time stillness followed, so she breathed.

White took a deep breath and pulled herself up to peek over the wall. She looked around the dead courtyard...no one. No movement behind the crumbling statues, even the branches of the dead trees were still. White looked up and saw the fort, walls crumbling and cracked and parts were missing.

The mercenary pulled herself over the top of the pile and carefully slid herself down the other side. She didn't focus on the feeling of rocks jostling against her. Her feet hit the ground and she hopped up.

White darted to hide behind a crumbling statue. Carefully peering behind it...there was no one. A hole near the door, that's her entrance, she'll just go i-

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end. There was a beat of hesitation before she suddenly darted away from the statue.

_ 'Just in time.' _ Black lightning suddenly slammed into the statue, shattering it completely. She felt the static in the air...she was grateful for her leather padding, separating her from her metal chest plate. It wouldn't protect from a direct strike.

White stepped back and hesitated. The very sky was dangerous...but she needed to see them, see the knight. She took a deep breath and nodded... _ ’keep going!’ _

She darted to another statue and readied herself to run towards the hole. Then the ground trembled. White tensed her shoulders and her hand darted to her sword. She leaned to turn, only to feel a heavy hand grab her by her neck and ripped her up. White pushed against the grapple, the attempt got her slammed into the statue had been her cover.

A dark laugh echoed behind her...alright, someone wearing a helmet, probably the complete suit given the cold hand on her neck. She grabbed her blade and slammed it backward, twisting around to catch the crook of the assailant’s arm. The hand buckled and she scrambled away from them.

She flipped her sword in her hand as she spun around to face them. A black knight, just as the reports said. A tall helmet hid the knight’s face, and it made him look even taller than she was. White lowered herself, ready to move as the knight lifted a great broadsword.

...why did it look familiar? White paused, looking at the sword. That...that gem in the guard. Where did she know that from?

A laugh shook her from her questions. “See something, kleine Erbin?”

White blinked in confusion...again, something familiar. But there wasn’t time to dwell on that, the knight was coming close. His voice was cruelly amused, and he was advancing on her.

She took a deep breath and focused. Her exit was behind the knight, and she needed to go, needed to escape. A final step forward...and she dove out of the way of a heavy sword coming down at her.

Dart under his arm, pop up behind him, ru-- the back of her neck tingled,  _ ‘scramble back’ _ . Sound of thunder echoing, confusing. Pain.

White fell to the ground from a strike to her back. A cruel laugh echoed in her ears. But no.  _ ‘No this isn’t the time!’ _ Hop to her feet, run, just run! Stones under her feet, grab at the pile and--

Another hand on her neck, ripping her away from escape and slowing her down. She grunted as she was tossed to the ground, and the knight just laughed. His sword was in the air, roll out of the way. White flinched as the heavy strike shook the dirt by her head.

That would’ve killed her. She had to deal with this knight before she could leave, that much was quickly becoming clear. She rolled back, back to her feet and quickly popped up.

Lower herself, dart forward, slash up.

She felt her rapier catch the helmet, along with the face underneath. With a shout she forced it off.  _ ‘Time to see who this knight i--’ _

The will to fight suddenly drained from her body.

That hair, even choppy and short she knew, the soft brown with the lighter streaks. N-no… The knight gripped his head, the eye she had slashed through.

“...Dark? Dark, what are you doing?!”

The knight just started laughing, soft at first, then louder. There was nothing but madness. White paled. Something was very, very wrong. He whipped around to look at her, his eye drenched in blood that dripped off his jaw.

"Dar-ah!" Duck under his arm, turn fast, scramble back. That blade was starting to spark with the same black lightning that was flickering among the clouds. White needed to leave, she can’t fight her brother.

She turned on her heel and ran. Stones shifted underfoot, pull up, don’t fall down the other way-- White was yanked by the neck at the top of the pile. She gasped and kicked at her larger brother.

He just laughed madly and pulled back. “So long, kleine Erbin…”

And then he threw her. White heard his laughing in her ears as she fell through the air, the familiar face of her brother taking glee in her tumble. She felt herself crash into the stone pile once, then twice, before finally she laid crumpled on the ground. White dimly watched as her brother turned and walked away.

Everything hurt...she was pretty sure she was bleeding. Her head was pounding, breathing hurt. Her chest felt tight...broken rib? Probably. She moved carefully, yelping when she moved her arm. Pain shot through her wrist and hand. Sprain.

White rolled onto her back and groaned weakly. She needed to leave...she needed to get away from this place so she could get help. It’s hard to see...the storm must be getting worse, that’s why...that’s why it’s getting dark. A flicker of red on the edge of her vision, and she carefully looked over.

Her sword. She reached out weakly and grabbed it. Her sword...it hadn’t gone far. She lost feeling in her body and darkness overcame her.

* * *

_ Get up. Hard to move. Get up. Body stiff. Get up. Don’t drop. Stand. One step. Another. _

_ Pain. Don’t stop. Go. Leave. Get away. Storm bad. Get away. One step. Another. Faster. Faster! Run! Pain...keep moving. _

_ Grass crunchy. Crunch crunch...focus on sound. Step, crunch, step, crunch. Keep crunching. Grass stop crunching. Storm gone. Safe...safe. _

_ Pain. Yes, pain. Tired. Collapse. Safe. Not die. Safe now. _

* * *

Pistachio grumbled as she walked along the border. She grumbled at her punishment...she hated it. She had 'lost' her copy of the black knight report. Added by a report from a lesser knight of White's movement, Raspberry knew what she had done.

And so here she was, patrolling the border, as a punishment for sharing confidential information. She argued the mercenary deserved to know. The knight-captain disagreed. He always would.

The royal knight grunted and kicked a stone into the distance. Her eyes watched the stone skip across the grass and roll to a stop by a body.

Pistachio knew that armor. She ran forward, tucking her spear on her back as she knelt beside the fallen woman.

"White, are you alive?"

The mercenary groaned as she was flipped onto her back. "...not so fast…" she grumbled.

Pistachio breathed and moved to pick White up into her arms. The woman was bigger than her...but Pistachio wasn't weak, and White couldn't stay here.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

White let out a weak hum. "...didn't know you had a thing for nurses."

"White, I swear to the great tree I will leave you here to die."

"...no you won't….you're too nice for that…."

White chuckled weakly and Pistachio rolled her eyes before carrying her away from the border.


End file.
